Der VirgiosoriZauber
by Nikki's Stories
Summary: Hermine steht unter einem bestimmten Zwang. Und auf einmal findet sie sich an einem bekannten Ort wieder, mit einer bekannten Person aber in einer für sie völlig neuen Situation..HG/SS mit einem Hauch Draco


A/N: Das hier bleibt eine Ein-Kapitel-Story. Erstens weil ich noch zwei andere Ideen, die ewig lange Epen sind, im Kopf habe und zweitens... keine Ahnung. Ich fühl mich einfach nicht danach... Obwohl vielleicht kommt mir noch ne Idee..ja. Aber nur ne ganz kleine. *trompeten* es gibt bald nen Epilog!. 

Das war's von eurer 

(`'·.¸(`'·.¸ ¸.·'´)¸.·'´)  
«´¨`·..* Nikki *..·´¨`»  
(¸.·'(¸.·'´ `'·.¸)`'·.¸)

PS.: Ich lese gerade das nächste Kapitel von Myanmara's "Errare" beta. Sie veröffentlicht es noch vor dem Erscheinen von HP5. *myanmara-schwört-SeverusSnapeSchwerStriktenSchwur™- mit-Nikki-als Zeuge*

PPS.: für die, die Error 1098 gelesen haben und mehr wollen: Talina hat die Story adoptiert. Mal sehen was sie daraus macht! *daumen-drück*

**Titel:** Virgiosori

**Autorin:** Nikki

**Pairing:** HG / SS

**Rating: **PG13

**Setting: **7. Jahr von HP und CO.

**Inhalt: **Hermine steht unter einem bestimmten Zwang. Und auf einmal findet sie sich an einem bekannten Ort wieder, mit einer bekannten Person aber in einer für sie völlig neuen Situation..

**Rechte: **Alle Orte und Personen in dieser Story gehören der Göttin aka JKR aka Joanne K(eine Ahnung wofür das steht) Rowling. Und ich schätze sie will alles behalten. Vorläufig.

Hermine rannte aus dem Slytherinquartier. Die Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick so dass sie nicht auf ihre Schritte achten konnte. Wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können. Sie versuchte sich zur Vernunft zu rufen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Wieder schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Dass er im Krieg gegen Voldemort auf ihrer Seite gestanden hatte bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er kein Arschloch war. Er war einfach ein Arschloch, das wusste wie es das Beste für sich herausholen konnte. Und wieder kamen ihr seine Worte ins Gedächtnis. 

„Sorry Hermine, aber du hast mich zu lange warten lassen. Ich meine als junger Mann hat man Bedürfnisse. Und wir hatten bisher nicht einmal einen wirklichen Kuss, nur ein bisschen Händchenhalten-Schwachsinn. Du hattest deine Chance und hast sie nicht genutzt. Sieh der Wahrheit ins Gesicht: Du hast nicht das Zeug einen Mann zu fesseln, man kann eben nicht alles aus Büchern lernen. Selbst wenn man von deinen spärlichen äußeren Reizen absieht." 

Sie hatte in seine kalten blauen Augen gesehen, die sie einfach anstarrten. Dann hatte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umgedreht und war hinüber zu Pansy gegangen. Hermine hatte keine Zeit mehr etwas zu sagen, da war Draco Malfoy, Slytherin -Vertrauensschüler, Verräter seines Vaters und Hermines Ex-Freund schon in einem heißen Kuss mit Pansy Parkinson versunken. Weniger als dreißig Sekunden nachdem er mit Hermine Schluss gemacht hatte.

Und Hermine, sonst ein Ausbund an Rationalität war überwältigt von ihren Emotionen und heißen Tränen hinausgelaufen.

Warum hatte es ausgerechnet heute sein müssen? Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie sich gerade gezwungen hatte ihm nachzugeben. Sie würde nicht nur ertragen müssen, dass ihr Freund sie für eine hirnlose Gespielin verlassen hatte, nein, sie würde für den Rest ihrer Schulzeit, das hieß mindestens zwei Monate zum Gespött des Gryffindor-Turms werden. Und dann wäre es bestimmt noch nicht vorbei. Es würde zu so einer Geschichte werden, die jüngere Klassen weitergaben, die Art Geschichte die zu jedem einzelnen Klassentreffen wieder hervorgekramt würde. Sie konnte schon diese höhnischen Gesichter sehen und hören wie Lavender Parvati zuflüsterte: „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt." Warum hatte sie nicht einfach damals die Wahrheit gesagt? Doch jetzt war es zu spät um alles rückgängig machen. Hätte sie doch nur noch den Time-Turner! Sie musste weg, nachdenken, sich klar werden.

Ihr war es egal wo sie hinlief. Sie achtete nicht darauf. Einfach nur weg. Weg von Draco, weg von ihren Gedanken, die sie immer wieder einholten. Irgendwohin wo sie ruhe hatte. Die Bibliothek. Ihre Beine trugen sie einfach voran, ohne denken, ohne Gefühle. 

Plötzlich stieß sie mit etwas zusammen.

Verwirrt blickte sie nach oben. Direkt in die dunklen Augen von Severus Snape. Auch er blickte sie verwirrt an. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Schüler zu so später Stunde in den Gängen herumliefen. Eigentlich hatten alle Schüler diese Lektion in den letzten Jahren begriffen. Und noch weniger war er es gewohnt, dass jemand, geschweige denn eine Schülerin in ihn rannte und ihm so nah kam, dass er förmlich spüren konnte wie ihre Brüste sich beim Atmen hoben und senk... Er trat einen Schritt zurück und bekämpfte seine Verwirrung durch sein, wie er dachte, normales Verhalten.

„MISS GRANGER, WAS TUN SIE HIER?! DAS HIER IST KEIN AUFENTHALTSPLATZ FÜR SCHÜLER. VERSCHWINDEN SIE SOFORT IN IHR ZIMMER! UND 50 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR, DAMIT SIE ES SICH MERKEN!" bellte er sie an.

Hermine schien nicht zu reagieren. Ihr Blick war so starr und reaktionslos auf ihn gerichtet, dass er zuerst dachte sie hätte ihn nicht verstanden. 

"UND ES GIBT NOCH MAL 20 PUNKTE ABZUG WENN SIE SICH NICHT SCHNELLER WEGBEWEGEN!"

Das war das Tüpfelchen auf dem i . Sie war traurig, verwirrt, wütend, depressiv, weil ihr Leben ihrer Meinung nach gerade den Bach runter ging und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun als sie anzuschreien! Und alles was sich in ihr angestaut hatte kam mit einem mal zusammen. Sie explodierte förmlich.

**"Ist das Leben nicht schon grausam genug? Müssen sie alles immer noch schlimmer machen? Mein Gott, gab es im Krieg nicht schon genug Schrecken dass sie immer noch einen drauf setzen müssen?"**

Auf seiner Stirn schwoll eine Ader an. Was bildete sich diese aufmüpfige Granger überhaupt ein? In einem leisen aber drohendem Ton setzte er an: "Miss Granger..." Sie unterbrach ihn. "Miss Granger dies, Miss Granger das, Miss Granger soundsoviele Punkte Abzug..." äffte sie ihn nach. "Stecken sie sich ihr Miss Granger doch sonstwohin!"

Das war zuviel! "MISS GRANGER!" und was machte dieses unsägliche kleine Scheusal? Es ignorierte ihn! Nagut, wenn sie es so wollte!

"Glückwunsch, _Hermine._ Das sind 250 Punkte von Gryffindor und einen Monat lang nachsitzen mit Filch!"

Hermine kam zu sich. Was hatte sie getan? Wegen ihr würde Gryffindor den Hauspokal nicht gewinnen. Alle würden sie hassen. Sie konnte einen Monat lang weniger lernen weil sie mit Nachsitzen beschäftigt war. Und sie hatte gerade den schlimmsten Lehrer der Schule beleidigt! Das Entsetzen war ihr vom Gesicht abzulesen. "Professor Snape, entsch..."

"Sparen sie sich das. Gehen sie endlich zurück zu ihren kleinen Freunden in den Gryffindorturm und freuen sie sich ihnen nahe zu bringen dass Gryffindor dieses Jahr leider, leider wenig Chancen auf den Hauspokal hat. WIRD'S BALD?!"

Und da war er wieder. Dieser bestimmte Punkt... Aber anstatt zu gehen schaute sie ihn stumm an. Er konnte die Traurigkeit in ihren großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen erkennen als sie mit ihrem Kopf schüttelte. Er unterdrückte einige unsinnige Gefühlsanwandlungen, die in ihm hoch kamen. Darin war er Profi.

"Was ist? Ist der ach-so-mutige-Prototyp-Gryffindor in ihnen eingeschlafen?"

Sie schaute ihn weiterhin nur an. "Das ist es nicht." erwiderte sie leise.

Und wieder überfiel ihn diese Verwirrung. Was verdammt noch mal war heute mit ihm los? Aber etwas stimmte definitiv nicht, wenn eine Gryffindor nicht zu ihren Freunden wollte. Bei denen lag es doch in der Natur nur in rudeln aufzutreten. Vor allem Miss Granger, die sonst mit ihren Freunden praktisch zusammen gewachsen schien. Irgendwas musste wirklich schief gelaufen sein.

"Hermine, was ist los? ich bin immer noch ein Lehrer dieser Schule und die Vertrauensperson der Slytherins."

Sie schniefte und schluckte ein paar Tränen runter. " Entschuldigung dass ich sie gestört habe. Ich gehe lieber, sie könnten es ja doch nicht verstehen..." Sie wandte sich um.

"Erzähl es mir und ich versuche es zu verstehen.." Er wusste nicht was über ihn gekommen war. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Aber es wart gesagt und es war zu spät alles zurück zu nehmen. Einen Moment dachte er sie würde einfach gehen, aber dann drehte sie sich herum. Er fasste es als positives Zeichen auf. Und dann fing sie tatsächlich, zwar erst leise und mit erstickter Stimme, doch dann mit immer festerer Stimme, an zu erzählen.

"Ich schätze mal auch sie wissen dass ich noch nicht so wahnsinnig viele Freunde vor Draco hatte. Da war nur mal was mit Viktor Krum, dem Durmstrangschüler und ein paar Dates mit Ron. Und mit keinem lief mehr als ein leichter Kuss."

Oh Gott, dass würde doch nicht so eine Geschichte werden? Hatten diese Schüler keine anderen Probleme? Davon hatte er schon genug mit den Slytherin-Mädchen zu tun. Das brauchte er sich nicht auch noch von dieser Gryffindor anhören zu lassen. Aber er hatte ja unbedingt zuhören wollen. Er versuchte ein halbwegs interessiertes Gesicht zu machen und irgendwas zu sagen um sie los zu werden.

"Äh, Hermine das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Viele Mädchen in deinem Alter sind noch unerfahren..." Er fühlte sich etwas unbequem so etwas zu sagen. Unwillkürlich wurde er an einen Teenager mit langen dunklen haaren und dunklen Augen erinnert. Er konnte kaum glauben das das erst zwanzig Jahre her war.

"Aber nicht alle werden als die 'eiserne Jungfrau von Gryffindor' verspottet!" 

"Oh." Vielleicht aber als das Slytherin-Scheusal.

"Lavender hat damit angefangen. Sie und Parvati kamen irgendwann mal in der Bibliothek drauf zu sprechen. Ich hatte dort gerade ein wichtiges Buch geholt und stand sozusagen in der Schusslinie." Sie klang bitter als sie das sagte.

"Und Lavender hat behauptet, dass ich zu spröde wäre um mit einem Jungen weiter zu gehen. Die beiden haben ziemlich laut geklatscht. Nach einer Weile hatte ich genug und ging hin. Die beiden haben natürlich sofort das Thema gewechselt aber ich hatte ja alles schon gehört. Ich weiß nicht was mich geritten hat, jedenfalls habe ich Bemerkungen über Dracos heiße Küsse fallen lassen." Beschämt blickte Hermine zu Boden.

"Aha..." Vielleicht war die Geschichte doch nicht so langweilig.

"Dann waren die beiden still. Aber sobald ich aus der Bibo ging hab ich sie wieder tuscheln hören. aber ich hab mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht bis, naja bis..."

"Was ist los Hermine? Jetzt kannst du den Rest auch noch erzählen!" Es war ein bisschen scharf gekommen. Sie beäugte ihn schief, und entschied sich nach eingehender Prüfung doch weiter zu reden.

"Naja, heute früh habe ich mich gerade fertig gemacht als Lavender auf mich zu kam. Und plötzlich sah ich ein Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab. Ich duckte mich noch schnell und der Spruch traf mich nicht. ich bekam Panik obwohl ich wusste das es ein harmloser Spruch war. Dann rannte ich schnell weg und rief ihr zu das ich zum Frühstück müsste. Aber ich weiß, dass ich wenn ich nachher hoch gehe, ein VIRGIOSORI auf mich wartet."

Er kannte den Virgiosori. Früher als auch in der Zaubererwelt noch prüde Regeln an der Tagesordnung waren, war es der Standartspruch am jungen Hochzeitspaar. Heute diente er nur noch um sich zwischen jungen Zauberern gegenseitig bloß zu stellen. Er sorgt dafür, dass sich der Kopf einer Person kurzzeitig verfärbte, je nachdem wie viel sexuelle Erfahrung dieser Mensch hatte. Die Tönung ging von einem zarten hellblau für Zungenküsse über verschiedene Blautöne bis zu einem dunklen Violett. Die kräftigeren Töne zeigten die Stärke der 'Unkeuschheit ' an, bis hin zu verrufenen Stellungen.

"Warum hast du es nicht einfach Dumbledore gemeldet? Hier dürfen keine Zauber genutzt werden, die so in die Privatssphäre eindringen!"

Hermine dachte bei sich was für eine typische Slytherinreaktion das war. "Nein, ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so verpfeifen. Bis auf unsere unterschiedlichen Ansichten zu solche Themen kommen wir doch immer gut klar!" Sie sah verzweifelt aus.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Okay, Heldenmut oder wie ich es nenne Schwachsinn ist wahrscheinlich typisch für Gryffindors. Dann geh doch hin, akzeptiere das hellblau und lass mich in Ruhe meinen Abend genießen." Und darüber nachdenken warum seinLeben so schief gegangen ist und in verdrängten Kindheitserinnerungen wühlen.

Hermine schaute etwas verlegen und verstört.

"Das ist ja das Problem. Es würde nicht mal hellblau. Normale Küsse bringen nichts."

Snape starrte sie entgeistert an. es dauerte eine Weile bis er das begriffen hatte. "Was war mit Mr. Malfoys 'heißen Küssen'?"

Hermine schaute noch verlegener. " Soweit waren wir noch nicht..."

"Was? Eine Gryffindor die andere anlügt? Ohne einen kindischen Streich spielen zu wollen, sondern um besser da zu stehen? Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder."

Hermine fragte ob sie sich das gefallen lassen musste. "Entschuldigen sie Professor Snape, ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen."

Snape hätte sich gerne auf die Zunge gebissen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Er versuchte es wieder gut zu machen. "Warum fragen sie nicht einfach ihren Freund Mr. Malfoy damit sich das Problem von ganz alleine erledigt?"

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Severus fluchte leise. Das war wohl das falsche gewesen.

"Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Weil ich ihn nicht rangelassen habe. Und ich konnte ihm nicht einmal etwas erklären... Es gibt wohl keine Lösung. ich stelle mich allen, zeige dass ich total unerfahren bin, meine Zimmerkameraden angelogen habe und wirklich nur ein Mauerblümchen bin, dass sich besser hinter seinen Büchern verkriechen sollte, weil es keine andere Möglichkeit für Leute wie mich gibt."

Sie wandte sich mit hängendem Schultern zum gehen. Plötzlich hörte sie wie Professor Snape leise zu ihr sprach. 

"Hermine warte." Sie stoppte mitten im gehen und schaute ihn wieder an. 

"Ja, Professor?" erwiderte sie traurig.

"Es gibt eine Möglichkeit..."

"Welche Professor, welche?" fragte sie eifrig und voller Hoffnung.

"Wir kennen sie beide!"

"Wie... nein, das meinen sie nicht wirklich oder?"

"Es ist mein voller Ernst."

"Warum wollen sie das tun?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht weil ich gerade etwas festgestellt habe."

"Was Professor?"

"Ich habe doch noch einen Funken Menschlichkeit in mir."

"Sie müssen mich nicht aus Mitleid küssen..."

"Ich tu es nicht aus Mitleid. Ich glaube ich tue es auch für mich als ich ein Schüler war."

"Ich verstehe zwar nicht ganz was sie meinen aber ich bin damit zufrieden."

"Gut."

"Gut."

Und dann versanken sie in einem tiefen langen Kuss. Hermine spürte wie das Blut in ihrem Kopf pulsierte. Die Welt schien sich zu drehen und gleichzeitig in tausend Farben explodieren. Und während die Welt um sie herum so in Bewegung gerat klammerte sie sich an ihren Anker, den großen, geheimnissvollen Mann, der sie so fest und zugleich zärtlich in den Armen hielt. Sie schmeckte das Salz seiner Lippen und atmete tief seinen Duft ein, ein Gemisch aus Männlichkeit und den Gewürzen, von denen er bei seiner Arbeit umgeben war. Und dann erforschten ihrer beider Zungen die Welt und den Geschmack des anderen. Sie legte ihre Hände über seine Nacken und dabei berührten ihre Finger sein Haar, welches so seltsam aussah und sich weich und fein wie Seide anfühlte. Derweil legten sich seine Arme um ihre Taille und er spürte ihren warmen Körper, der sich noch näher an ihn drückte. Und wieder begann ein lustvoller Kampf ihrer beiden Zungen. Hermine stöhnte leise auf.

Das brachte Severus wieder zur Besinnung. er stoppte abrupt, wodurch auch Hermine aus dem Konzept kam. Sie öffnete ihre Augen.

Er brach das Schweigen zuerst.

"Das kam etwas unerwartet."

Sie konnte nur noch murmeln

"Mhhhhh"

"Ich bin dein Lehrer."

"Noch."

"Und du bist eine Schülerin."

. 

"Scheint ganz so."

"Und Gryffindor."

"Was heißt das jetzt?"

"Wir dürfen das nicht tun."

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie immer noch verschlungen waren. Sie schaute in seine tiefen dunklen Augen und er in ihre. 

"Nur noch einmal." bat sie.

"Einmal."

Und wieder verloren sie sich in tiefen Küssen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine war erschöpft als sie in den Gryffindorturm kam. Es würde bald der Morgen dämmern und sie wollte noch etwas Schlaf finden. Sie versuchte die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum möglichst leise zu öffnen, aber das alte Ding quietschte wie immer sehr laut. Lavender sprang hinter einer Ecke hervor.

"VIRGINIOSORI!"

Diesmal traf er Hermine. Lavender, die die ganze Nacht auf der Lauer gelegen hatte rannte schnell zum Sofa und weckte die darauf schnarchende Parvati. Diese gähnte, aber nachdem sie die Situation durchschaut hatte war sie hellwach und beobachtete Hermine gespannt.

Hellblau.....

Mittelblau... 

Dunkelblau...

Marineblau

Das hatte keine der beiden erwartet. So weit war Hermine schon gegangen? Hermine?!

"Hermine, wow!" kam ein Schrei von Lavender.

Sie redeten in einem Tempo auf Hermine ein. Das hatte man ja gar nicht von ihr gedacht, wann es passiert sei...

Hermine schwieg nur lächelnd.

Plötzlich platzte Parvati heraus: "Natürlich! Und wir dachten du kommst heute so spät weil du vielleicht über deinen Büchern eingeschlafen bist! Du bist ja eine! Draco hat wohl 'nen enthemmenden Einfluss auf dich."

Bei der Erwähnung Dracos gefror Hermines Lächeln etwas. Es reichte wohl jetzt mit Überzeugung. Sie erklärte den beiden dass sie müde sei, was diese ihr wohl zurecht nachfühlen konnten. Man beschloss ins Bett zu gehen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine war wie üblich vor den beiden anderen wach geworden, trotz der langen Nacht. Sie war rechtzeitig zum gehen fertig und lief mit Ron und Harry hinunter zum Frühstück. Lavender und Parvati hatten mehr unter der letzten Nacht zu leiden. Deswegen quälten sie sich etwas spät und mehr schlecht als recht unter ihren Laken hervor. Sie hetzten gerade zum Frühstück, als Parvati plötzlich stehen blieb. Sie zeigte über den Flur: "Schau mal!"

Lavender war entrüstet als sie der Aufforderung folgte. Dort in der Ecke stand tatsächlich Draco-Sexgott-Malfoy und betrug Hermine mit Pansy Parkinson! Nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht küsste er am Morgen ein anderes Mädchen. Dagegen wehrte sich Lavenders Gerechtigkeitssinn kolossal.

Sie stapft auf ihn zu und schrie ihn an, was er sich dabei einbildete ihre Freundin Hermine so zu betrügen. Draco musterte sie von oben herab.

"Ich habe gestern Abend diese Beziehung zwischen mir und Hermine beendet."

Lavender wurde zur Furie.

"Wie konntest du ihr das antun! Direkt nachdem ihr beide miteinander geschlafen hattet!"

Draco schaute etwas skeptisch, aber zugleich neugierig. 

"Das haben wir nie. Das war einer der Trennungsgründe."

"Ach ja, wo war Hermine dann die ganze Nacht und warum kam sie mit vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen und ähnlichen Merkmalen erst heute früh im Morgengrauen wieder?"

"Das weiß ich nicht, Jedenfalls war sie nicht in meinem Bett, das war mit Pansy belegt!"

Er würdigte sie keines weiteren Wortes und zog die kichernde Pansy mit sich.

Parvati hatte alles mit angehört und starrte Lavender jetzt an.

"Wo war Hermine dann gestern Abend?"

Lavender hatte keine Ahnung. 

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. [A/N:*ggl*] Aber die wichtigere Frage ist wohl: Mit wem?"

**Ende **


End file.
